Ministra Magi
by Polarisu
Summary: La vie du petit professeurmagicien Negi Springfield est redevenu bien banale. Mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève peut tout changer.


Résumé : La vie de Negi-kun est devenu bien banal depuis sa victoire sur Evangeline et son retour de Kyoto. Mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève peut tout changer...

Prologue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonjour Negi-kun !

-Bonjour Makie-san ! 

Chaque matin, c'était le même rituel. Negi, Asuna et Konoka arrivaient en courant, bien qu'ils ne soient pas en retard, pour rejoindre la salle de classe des 2-A, nouvellement 3-A. Et comme chaque matin, ils étaient rejoind par Makie, Sakurako et bien d'autres filles de la classe.

La cloche du bâtiment Mahora sonna quand tous furent arrivés en classe. Les élèves saluèrent leur jeune professeur et le cours commença comme à son habitude.

Les journées étaient bien monotones depuis un certain temps mais cela ne déplaisait pas au jeune magicien. Maintenant, il pouvait se concentrer sur ses cours ! Plus d'Evangeline vampirisant les élèves ou de voyage scolaire où il faut jouer les gardes du corps...

Dites, commença Haruna, vous ne trouvez pas que Negi-sensei à l'air vachement détendu en ce moment...

-C'est la première fois qu'il semble aussi heureux...

- Tu veux dire que tu y es pour quelque chose Nodoka ?

-Mais non je...

-Hahaha ! ria Sakurako, Nodoka est toute rouge !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à Negi-sensei Nodoka ?! Réponds-moi !

-Ayaka je...

La voix du petit professeur principal ramena les jeunes élèves sur terre.

-Haruna, Ayaka, Sakurako, Nodoka, arretez de bavarder s'il vous plait !

-Désolé Negi-sensei ! 

La cloche retentit, signalent la fin du cours. Tandis que ses élèves se préparaient pour le cours suivant, Negi quitta la classe avec l'intention de rentrer dans sa chambre quand mademoiselle Shizuna l'interpella.

Negi-kun, je ne te dérange pas j'espère...

-Oh, non, qui a-t-il mademoiselle ?

-Le directeur aimerait te voir, rien de grave ne t'en fais pas...

-D'accord... 

Negi suivit sa tutrice jusqu'au bureau du directeur. L'homme se trouvait à son bureau, en face de lui, se trouvait une jeune fille que le petit magicien n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était vraiment grande et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur les épaules.

Ah, tiens, te voilà Negi-kun ! dit le directeur en se levant. 

La jeune fille se retourna et Negi put voir ses yeux. Vide. Ses yeux étaient extrèmement clairs et aucune lueur de vie ne pouvait y être détecté.

Monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez fait demandé...

-En effet, j'aimerais te présenter cette jeune demoiselle. Elle nous vient d'Hokkaido et restera parmis nous pendant trois mois...Je compte l'intégrer parmis les 3-A...Elle s'appelle Watanabe Kurokawa...Watanabe-san, je vous présente votre professeur principal pour vos trois mois à Mahora, Negi Springfield ! 

La dite Kurokawa s'inclina respectueusement devant le garçon de dix ans.

Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance...Springfield-sensei...

-Moi de même Watanabe-san...

-C'est surprenant qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous soit déjà professeur...

-Negi est un garçon extrèmement intelligent et il est diplomé d'une grande universitée anglaise...

-Si vous le dîtes... 

Le directeur souria et demanda à Negi d'emmener Kurokawa voir sa classe provisoire.

Euh...Watanabe-san...Pourquoi ne restes-tu que trois mois ici...?

-Oh...En fait, c'est un accord entre le directeur de mon école et le directeur de Mahora. Je reste trois mois ici tandis qu'une élève de Mahora est envoyée là-bas...

-Je vois... 

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Apparemment, le cours était fini et les élèves couraient dans tous les coins ou papotaient ensemble. Lorsque Negi entra, il réclama le calme, qu'il n'eut pas totalement quand les jeunes filles virent Kurokawa.

Qui-est-ce ???

-La fiancée de Negi-kun ?!

-QUOI ??? Je ne laisserais pas cette fille volait le coeur si pure de Negi-sensei !

-Ayaka, du calme... 

Quand la classe se calma enfin, Negi alla vers le tableau et nota le nom de la nouvelle élève.

Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Watanabe Kurokawa. Elle vient d'Hokkaido et restera trois mois dans cette classe. Faites lui un accueil chaleureux ! 

Les jeunes filles observèrent la nouvelle arrivante avant de crier :

BIENVENUE KUROKAWA !!!!!! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai encore eu des notes pourraves aujourd'hui...

-Courage Asuna-chan, tu vas y arriver ! 

Asuna soupira tout en avalant une énième part de gâteau.

V'aiment Konoka...Ton gâteau est délichieux...Pas v'ai Nechi ?

-C'est vrai, tu feras une bonne maitresse de maison Konoka...

-Oh arrètes Negi, tu vas me faire rougir ! 

Les trois amis étaient réunnis dans leur chambre autour d'un gâteau préparé par Konoka quand Kamo arriva subitement et sauta sur la tête de Negi.

Aniki ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte !?! Il y a une nouvelle chez les 3-A ?!

-Euh...Ben oui...Elle s'appelle Kurokawa...

-Pourquoi tu t'interesse à ça hermine vicieuse...? demanda Asuna.

-Oh...Comme ça...Par curiosité...

-Ce ne serait pas pour te procurer une carte de pactio par hazard ? soupçonna Konoka.

-Hein ? Mais pour qui vous me prennez ? Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

-Mon oeil oui ! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Negi Springfiel...Le fils du célèbre Magicien Maitre Thousand...C'est donc ici qu'il vit...

-Oui maitre...

-Parfais...Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre mon plan à execution...Mais il faudra être prudent...Des personnes redoutables l'entourent et si jamais il a un partenaire, ce sera plus difficile...

-Il a l'air innofensif pourtant...

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est court non ? Mais c'est normal, ce n'est que le prologue ! Ne vous en faites pas, le reste sera beaucoup plus long !

NamineAsuna


End file.
